Hoshina Hikaru (movie)
is a main character in the series Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and she is the group leader. Hikaru's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Stars. Her catchphrase is , which was inherited from her father. Hikaru makes her first appearance in the crossover movie Star☆Twinkle Warrior Idols Deluxe☆彡Stage!, where she befriends Sorahara Kirara after being separated from Lala, Elena and Madoka, and being transported to her world. Thus, Hikaru gains a second alter ego known as , who is based off astronauts and stars. Etymology * means "star", while has no meaning when it is by itself. * There are two different kanji variations that elude to Hikaru's theme as a Pretty Cure, 光 and 輝. Both readings mean "light" / "brightness" which match up with Cure Star's light like theme. * is a noun that can mean to "a natural luminous body visible in the sky especially at night". * An adjective that can mean to "full of or lit by stars." An astronaut is trained to travel in a spacecraft, eluding to Hikaru becoming an idol in the movie. Appearance - Pretty Cure= As Cure Star, her hair becomes long and bigger, and forms big round ball-shaped buns with light pink rings at the bottom of her twin tails. Her twin tails are held by large star-shaped ties with the buns being held in place by their own large star ties. On top of her head is a blue Saturn planet with a pink flower in the middle, surrounded by a white ring in the middle, her earrings are gold and she wears a pink choker with a gold star attached to it. Her outfit consists of a one-piece dress colored in different variations of pink. Her sleeves are feather-like, with white straps going over her shoulders, and two others on her arms, with the second layer being a light pink color. She wears her Star Color Pendant on her chest, and going down the front of her dress are two gold stars, with a splash of magenta on the side of her dress. On her waist are magenta sakura petals and a bag. Her skirt is mainly light pink with magenta trim and a white frilly layer underneath. On the back is a gold ribbon with a yellow star in the middle. She wears white fluffy bracelets on her wrists. She wears one pink sock her right leg that as a large gold star on the front. Her shoes are pink with a light pink tone at the end, with white fluffy trim and a gold star on the front. - Idol Legend= As Starry Twinkle, Hikaru, more-or-less, resembles Cure Star, minus a few differences: she loses her Star Color Pendant, her eyes gain star-shaped pupils with small ones underneath and she gains small, rainbow-colored angel wings at the back. Pink pleated, V-waist skirt with a sheer, yellow layer overtop, white stripe along the hemline and magenta peticoat underneath. White knee-high socks with gold lining the top. Magenta high heels with a yellow ribbon with a gold star in the middle on the top. }} Personality Hikaru is an imaginative and curious second-year student who loves constellations and space. She can be rather stubborn too, to where she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. She is also ecstatic and has a tendency to drag people into certain activities she deems as intriguing, unaware that her enthusiasm can be disrespectful to other's choice. Hikaru can be supportive and caring for the people she cares for, such as encouraging Lala to admit being Cure Milky as a possible way to help Lala be acknowledged by her family. Although generally a happy-go-lucky girl, Hikaru can get deeply upset at times, namely when she lost the Taurus Princess Pen in the hands of the Notraiders or when she suffered from her first defeat in her solo battle with Garuouga. Cure Star - Attacks= }} Starry Twinkle - Attacks= }} Trivia *Hikaru's birthday falls on April 12th, therefore her Star Sign is Aries. Category:Characters